Think thy swan a crow
by Silver Pride
Summary: Loki had just happened to come across a Drunken Brit, who claimed to have ruled the world. Unable to gain Information by using his sceptre, he decides to go to desprate measures. The avengers are a tad bit late to fully save Arthur... But that wont stop them from trying.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: _****A man of wax **

**_America, World meeting_**

"Alright, the next Topic on the board is Global Warming and the melting Icecaps. Are there any Ideas?" Germany sighs as he notices the lone hand waving in the air. "Yes Italy?"

Italy let loose a large smile at being recognised and promptly retracted his arm. " Ve~ Can we eat now, Germany? We are halfway through the meeting and it's already lunch time! I brought pasta!"

Italy's statement is met with grunts of agreement from the other occupants in the room.

Another sigh. " Technically the meeting hasn't even started yet. America is supposed to be leading this conference." Germany grumbles.

Farther down the table England scoffs. " Typical, the git doesn't even know when his own meetings are."

At that moment the double doors swung open and America appeared, panting as if he had run a marathon and smiling apologetically to the annoyed countries.

"Sorry for being late guys. Had some official Aliens-are-taking-over-my-country business to take care of." America announced with one of his award winning laughs as he took his seat at the opposite end of the table from Germany.

England rolled his eyes. " Of course you did. Why am I not surprised." The sarcasm that came from these words did not simply seep from the Brit's mouth. Oh no, they soared through the air in a triumphant arc creating a magnificent rainbow of contempt, disdain and a smidgen of mockery. All of which fully expressed England's sour attitude at the moment.

And that, children, is why you do not drink alcoholic beverages with your breakfast cereal...

A few stray snickers are heard around the table as the American Grinned.

"Dude, it's the truth. I had to talk to a few of my government officials about some oncoming threat from another demension." America stated confidently, not noticing how strange his own words were.

" Oh, I _completely_ believe you." England replies, still spewing out alcohol induced sarcasm. "Let me guess, you are putting your very best super hero on the job. Am I correct?"

America, oblivious to the sarcasm, nods his head excitedly." Your close, but we didn't just choose one! We got six!"

England sneers. " Wow America, that is soooo cool. You know what, I think that we would _all _" At this, England gestures to the others in the room."- be honored to meet them. Why not invite them to come for lunch, I think we are willing to wait."

Italy immediately expressed his disapproval by jumping from his seat and exclaiming, " B-but what about the pas-" Although he never did get to finish that sentence, as Romano hurriedly covered his brother's mouth and dragged him back into his chair, the southern part of Italy was enjoying the show. And he was not the only one.

America did not seem to notice the Italian's outburst, and appeared to be thinking. " Gee, sorry guys, I don't know. You see, right now they are on this giant war machine thingy that is flying over the city invisibly, and they are guarding their new prisoner who just happens to be a Norse god of mischief. So I think they are a bit busy. Maybe another time?"

The room was completely silent for a moment before nearly every occupant burst out in laughter. (Except for Norway, who thought that America was somehow insulting him.)

America sat in his seat, staring at the laughing nations around him. Once the laughter had subsided a bit America attempted to express his confusion.

" I don't get it."

England, still slightly giggling, turns back to the puzzled American.

"Really America, you could have just said that you slept in, like usual. You didn't have to make up such an elaborate... _story_."

"Hey!" America exclaims, finally picking up on what was happening, " I'm not lying! There are aliens, and without my super hero's containing this evil _god_ person, who, by the way is the alien's ruler, -"

"Ahem, America? You're not exactly making this any better..." Canada attempted to intervene, although, he was yet again ignored.

"-then the aliens would not just be a threat against _my_ country, but the whole _world_! Scratch that- The Whole _Universe_!" Sometime during his speech, America stood from his chair and climbed onto the large wooden table, making his word _much_ more dramatic.

" Just stop it America. We have a bloody meeting to get started. I think your little _fantasies_ can wait." England said as he sat back in his seat, smiling slightly.

" Fantasies!" America scoffed, he had become a tad irked. He had spent hours collaborating with his president about the incoming danger and attempting to isolate the problem, and this is what he gets for thanks. " Don't even speak to me about _fantasies_, England! Your whole life is its own fantasy! You always imagine yourself to be some Perfect Gentleman who everybody respects and likes! Well, guess what? **You're** **wrong**!"

England, who was now somewhat sober, just stared up at America, facial features carefully fixed in a mask of calm.

Canada who, unlike the other nations in the room, thought that it was time for this _drama_ to stop before it got catastrophic, made an attempt to intervene.

" America, please, can we all just-" Yet again, the poor Canadian was cut off.

"Look at you." America continued, gesturing to England, " Just sittin' there, acting as if the world was yours. News flash! It's Not. It may have once been, but not anymore. You drove everyone away. No one wanted to be near you so they left. I sure know why I left."

England's calm demeanor started to crumble as he blinked the tears away. In desperation to right what he had said earlier, he attempted to reason with the raging American.

"Alfred," He interrupted as America was taking a breath." Please, excuse all of which I have previously said. It was not me speaking. It was the rum." The Brit pleaded.

"What Rum? So, now you're an alcoholic? Wow England, you've finally sunk that low." The American scoffed. "You are hopeless."

" No, America listen it isn't -"

" Oh would you just be quiet! Seriously, you are just so... Gah! I am not dealing with you anymore!" America was now boiling with blinding anger, he didn't care what he said, he just needed to say something that hurt. "You are the worst brother a guy could have, and are even more awful as a friend- Oh! So now you're gonna cry? That's another thing, you are week! I don't know how you managed to win all of those wars-" By now other nations were noticing how heated the American was getting. Canada was no longer alone in his efforts to end the fight, France was now trying to step in.

"Now America, I think enough damage has been done. Let's end the meeting for now. There is no harm in starting it up again tomorrow, right?" France says as he looks from the glowering American standing on the table to the shaking Englishman whose face was now covered by his hands.

" Enough Damage? Oh no, I am just getting started. Let's just see, what's next? Oh, What about-" A loud screech interrupted the enraged blond, as England pushed his chair back and stood, Face hidden by hair and shadows.

Many around the table thought that the Brit would attack America. But he simply turned and slowly left the, now silent, room. But not before America could get one final jab in.

" See, what a wimp. Run away, England, Run away." England paused at the doorway for a moment, before slowly resuming his steps.

After the door Closed, the room remained silent. After a few minutes Germany cleared his voice," Um, I think that was good for today. Everyone meet back here at 7 sharp tomorrow to continue."

It took a matter of seconds for the majority of the room's occupants to leave. Eventually only Canada, France and America remained.

America was finally starting to calm down when France slapped him.

" Dude! What was tha-" At that moment, Yet another hand made contact with his face, except this time the hand belonged to the Canadian. And he sure knew how to hit.

"W-wha? C-" America stuttered, to shocked to form proper words.

"God America! Just-just...God!" Canadia exclaims, stomping a few feet away.

France glared heatedly at America before erupting in anger.

"Are you soft in the head?! How could you not notice the state that England was in? He was drunk, anyone could see that-Italy Noticed it! But not you. Could you not smell the alcohol on his breath, or hear the slur that was plainly in his voice? He had very little control of what he was saying!" France was practically seething, while America could only stare wide eyed, and listen to what exactly he had done.

In a strained attempt to justify his actions America retaliated in a strained voice.

"Well, why on earth would he have been drinking this early in the day. It's just not-"

Canada suddenly appeared before America.

" He was grieving, you fool." the enraged maple eater hissed, the bear in his arms growling silently.

America's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why-"

France heaved a long suffered sigh. " This morning, Arthur got word from London... Turns out that his beloved cat passed away during the night ."

"There was a accident involving unsecured kitchen knives ... the butler found him in the morning." Canada explained.

"He was one of the longest lasting and _constant_ friends Arthur has had. And _you_ of all people should know how easily Arthur gets attached to _things_." At this, the Frenchman's glare intensified.

America could not answer to that. Of course he knew how emotionally involved England could get. He also knew how sensitive he was, even if England tried to hide it.

"Alfred," Canada started once he had composed himself. " Even if he wasn't drunk, England would have probably done the same thing. Hell anyone would have, England was just first to speak. I think I can safely say that your grand entrance sorta provoked that kind of behavior."

America tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by that? How could my entering the room provoke anything?"

Canada's eye twitched in irritation, and a moment later he set Kuma down. Standing as straight as the Canadian possibly could and puffing out his chest, Canada proceeded to recall his brother's words aloud in a high pitch (failed) American accent.

"Sorry for being late dudes. Had some official Aliens-are-taking-over-my-country business to take care of. Lololololololol! Bwagahahagahagaha...Ahem."

France and America could only stare. After deflating a tad, the Canadian's face flushed a light pink.

"Sorry... A-anyways... You should get the point. If I hadn't seen the news lately I would have thought that you were joking too."

"Wait!" France intervened," You _weren't_ joking about that?" The look on the Frenchman's face could have been considered comical, with his blue eyes unusually wide and his mouth hanging wide open .

"No," America replies, somewhat offended, " Why would I joke about something like that?"

"Well, shit. I guess we all just put you as the type of person to want to cause some laughs. " France shrugged. "I gue-"

" Regardless of the circumstances, " Canada interjected, raising a hand for silence"-did anyone else notice that we just let loose A mourning, drunken Brit who probably thinks he is a worthless life form with no friends or family, into the streets of America?"

...

"Crap!"

**England**

" See, what a wimp. Run away, England, Run away." America's voice taunted from behind.

If he was not so close to breaking down, England would have replied with an equally painful remark... no, he wouldn't do that, who was he kidding. All of what Alfred said was true anyways, what is the point of fighting him for being honest.

Once the door was firmly closed behind him, Arthur did exactly what America had accused him of doing. He ran.

And ran...

...And ran...

Until he felt as if his lungs could not handle the pressure anymore, and eventually slowed to a stop.

Thankfully by the time Arthur found the local beer store ( What can I say, He is having a rotten day!) he had managed to get himself together enough to buy a 12 pack of beer and not have anyone question his inner turmoil...

After purchasing the alcohol, Arthur randomly wandered down the abandoned streets, until deciding to stop and rest at a curb.

That is where he opened the first can of beer.

And the second...

And the third...

And the eighth...

" Tough day?" A man's voice asked from behind him.

England swerved around, not at all expecting to have been addressed by _anyone_.

Looking up from his spot on the sidewalk, England met the eyes of a tall raven haired man in strange green robes.

"Who're you?" the Brit slurred before taking another swig of beer.

" As of now, who I am is not your business. But I must ask, what are you doing?" The man tilted his head in confusion." You seem like a much more dignified person to be sitting on the ground consuming these obscene amounts of such a vile liquid." The mysterious man stated, looking around at the empty cans surrounding Arthur.

" I'm not dignified! I am anything but that..." Arthur grumbled, turning back to his beloved alcohol.

There was a moment of silence before a shuffling to his right signified the man taking a seat beside him.

" Well, I have some time to spare. You can talk to me if you want. Chances are that you will never see me again." The man said with a shrug.

England remained silent, pondering if he should trouble this stranger with his petty problems.

"Or" The man started," you don't have to. I am simply stating that you could take advantage of the fact that I am willing to sympathize with you."

And that is how Arthur ended up crying into the shoulder of a complete stranger on the side of an unknown road.

"Th-then the git said that my entire life is its own fantasy! And that no one I knew liked me. He even said that the respect that I have worked so hard for, was nonexistent!..." Arthur sniffed.

The stranger nodded his head in consideration. "Respect is something that can take much time and effort to gain. Then, in a moment, all of that hard work can be destroyed by a single mistake."

"H-he even had the gall to question how I was able to rule the old world! He should have pretty well known tha-" At that, the stranger narrowed his eyes.

" What do you mean... Ruled the old world?" The man questioned slowly.

England, having notice his mistake, attempted to amend it by playing dumb. Even if he was completely drunk, he knew he could not make another mistake like that.

" What do you mean, what do I mean by ruled the old ?" he mumbled indistinctly.

"Don't play stupid with me! I knew there was something... _different_ about you. Who are you?"

Arthur couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his lips. " As of now, who I am is not your business~ Don't be a hypocrite, you still haven't told me your name. And _I_ asked first!"

A low growl emitted from the dark haired man. " I am Loki, the Norse god of mischief. And your mind-" At that moment, Loki lifted a strange unidentifiable metal object to the space between England's eyes. "-Is my playground!" He tapped the metal to Arthur's forehead, and appeared to be waiting for something to happen.

England crossed his eyes while trying to look at the... Spear? in front of him.

" Beg pardon, Mr. Lucky. But what are you doing?" England asks, eyes still crossed.

"It is Loki." the god corrected while fiddling with his sceptre before sighing and standing, dragging England with him. " And as it seems that my scepter does not work on you, I cannot simply take the information I desire _or_ have you become one of my slaves." Loki hummed in thought. " What shall I do with you.." Loki's eyes suddenly widened and a smirk appeared on his pale features. England had a sudden impulse to run. "It looks as if I am going to have to get the answers the hard way."

In a moment Loki had managed to snake an arm around Arthur's waist. Arthur struggled to get away from the deranged god, but Loki only tightened his grip. The wicked sneer on the god's face continued to grow.

"This..." Loki purred, "Is going to be _fun_."

In a swirl of wind and green cloth, both Brit and Asgardian disappeared.

And the street was once again vacant.

_  
**America, World meeting... Continued**

It was nearing eight o'clock the next day and all of the nations were sitting around the large wooden table once again... that is, all except for four nations who had yet to show up.

"Silence!." Germany shouts, yet again taking control of the meeting in America's absence. "Everybody take your respective seats and we can then begin to-"

SLAM!

The wooden doors efficiently crashed into the walls reviling the very worn looking forms of France, Canada and America.

" Uh, hello.." Germany greets, " You three are late."

"Does it look like we care?" Canada grumbles, and for once is heard. A few chuckles radiate from the crowd. Although no trace of happiness is seen on the late arrivals' faces. France immediately falls into his seat, ignoring Spain as he questioned the French man. Canada decided to change things up a bit and sat on Russia, not caring of the consequences. America meanwhile drags himself to the front of the room, his face a complete visor of seriousness .

"The meeting is now cancelled." he announced, " A greater situation has arisen, that is in need of everyone's assistance."

Germany stared at America, flabbergasted. "What could be so important that we must cancel the meeting?"

America's icy eyes bored into Germany.

"Arthur is missing."

Author's Blabbering!

Hey everyone! I am Antiana, and this is my first Avenger/Hetalia Crossover!

I hope you enjoyed Chapter One.

Just a heads up for this Chappie: While the Hetalia crew is in the meeting, Loki is finally escaping his confinement on the helicarrier.

Please review, Reviews prove to me that my writing is appreciated, and inspires me to write more.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Look and thou shall see_**

_One year(ish) later, Loki's prison cell in Asguard_

Loki sat in the far corner of his cell. He stared at the sunlight that had begun to seep through his small barred window , Yet another boring day had arrived.

_How_ _long have I been here_? Loki wonders idly as he brushes the few ebony locks that surrounded his face.

_Oh well_, He thinks to himself with a smirk_, At least I get some satisfaction in my vengeance._

Just as he leant back against the wall, the sound of a screech of metal against rough stone announced the visitor that he had been expecting.

"Brother? You sent for me?" Thor asked from the other side of the metal bars, a look of confusion on his face.

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor. "Of course I did you fool, Who else is stuck in this stupid dungeon ?"

Thor blinked for a moment before correcting himself. " _Why_ did you send for me, Brother?"

Loki managed to form some tears in his eyes, and quickly started sobbing. "I'm _so sorry_ dear brother! II never meant to harm all of those _innocent_ people! Something just came over me! _Please_ forgive me, I beg of you!"

Thor stared dumb-struck at what was happening to his brother. He was Apologising! It's a miracle!

Overcoming some of the shock Thor crouched down and tried to reach to Loki. " Do you truly regret your actions brother? Because I will willingly forgi-"

Loki suddenly doubled over in laughter, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

" You are so gullible! Of course I Don't regret what I've done. I cannot believe you fell for that again!"

Loki sneered at Thor and stood to walk over to the bars.

Thor's demeanor quickly changed from hopeful to that of renounce. "... Then why have you called me?" He asks slowly.

"Well" Loki answered with a grin." I just remember that I had a _gift_ for you and your little friends."

Thor looked at Loki with a puzzled expression. " A gift for us?"

Loki nodded " Well, I call It a gift. I don't know nor care what you call it."

"What do you mean, brother? What is this gift? " Thor was sensing that something was off about the entire 'Gift' proposal.

" I suppose that it is more of a postponed revenge sort of thing." Loki shrugged.

Thor stared at Loki. "Brother," He said slowly " What have you done?"

"It's a surprise, my dear brother." Loki replies in a sing-song voice." But I'll give you the location if you really want it. Just get me something to write on~"

Thor hurriedly grabbed some spare parchment and ink and passed it to Loki.

"What, no Quill? Am I expected to use my fingers?"

"You are no longer trusted with sharp objects." Thor said lowly.

"Oh well" Loki shrugged and used his index finger to write down the location before handing it over to Thor.

Just before Thor shut the door behind him, Loki let him have one more piece of information.

"Oh, and just so you know. You have until sundown to find him."

Thor froze. "What do you mean ... _Him_ ?"

"Oopsie-daisy! I've said to much!" Suddenly Loki burst into song to avoid any further questioning.

"What Do You Mean Loki?!" Thor Shouted .

"-BLACK CATS AND VOODO DOLLS, I FEEL A PREMONITION, THAT GIRLS GONNA MAKE ME FALL! DODODODDODODODODODODODODODOD ! SHE'S IN TO NEW SENSATIONS NEW-"

Thor, noticing that he would get no more answers, quickly exited the dungeon to prepare for his trip back to earth.

In the very back of his mind he wondered where Loki had managed to hear 'Livin' la Vida Loca'.

_Avengers Tower, Lunch time, One of the numerous Kitchens _

"Tony, what do you think you're doing?" Natasha asked as she set her sandwich down.

"Um. I think I am enjoying my lunch. Why?" Tony blinked at her with a innocent face.

" Do you think it is possible for you to enjoy your lunch without all of your _gadgets_ on the table?" Natasha sighed. _It's like talking to a four year old_, she thought to herself.

Tony looked at the multiple mechanical objects that surrounded himself, then he met Natasha's eyes.

" No" he said simply.

Bruce, who was sitting beside the billionaire stifled his laughter at his friend's childish behavior.

At that moment Steve and Clint entered the room. Both were covered in sweat from the workout that they had just finished.

"What's for lunch?" Steve asked as he sat on the other side of Tony.

"Whatever we can salvage from yonder refrigerator." Bruce answered with a grin.

Clint collapsed into the empty seat beside Natasha and stared at the fridge with a apprehensive expression.

"Hey, Nat?" He enquired as he turned to Natasha with pleading eyes.

" What?" She answered.

" Do you wanna make me a sandwich?"

Natasha turns to face him very slowly. A unimpressed expression plastered on her face.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!" Tony and Bruce both burst into laughter while Steve was just confused.

" Really?! The Old "Go make me a sandwich" line?" Tony Chuckled.

To everybody's surprise Natasha Get up and did made a sandwich. She returned to the table and placed the sandwich in front of Clint who immediately dug in. A moment later, Clint found himself sprawled on the tiled floor, with Natasha standing above him holding his chair in one hand.

"You say 'Thank you' when someone gives you something." She stated with a small smirk.

" T-thank you" Clint replied meekly, attempting to block out the giggles that were coming from the table.

This is the scene that Thor barged in on.

"Oh, hello Thor." Natasha waved, signalling the others to the new arrival.

"Hey, didn't you say that you were coming back tomorrow?" Steve questioned.

"Something has come up. We leave in fifteen minutes. Suit up." Thor said shortly before exiting the way he had came.

" Nice to see you too, buddy." Tony grumbled as he gathered up his mess.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was dressed appropriately and awaiting Thor's explanation in the kitchen.

"As you know, I went to Asguard to visit my brother. As I was there, _he_ had summoned _me._ At that moment I should have known that something was wrong. Ever since I had brought him home he hadn't said a word to me. When we spoke, he gave me some... disturbing news." Thor sighed as he recalled the conversation. " He told me that he had a _gift_ for us... A - What were his words? - a postponed revenge. Also, we have until the end of the day to find his _gift_."

"Aw Come on!" Tony complained. "I thought today was our day off. Now we gotta go search for some revenge related gift!... Hey, why do we have to go find it anyways? Wouldn't this gift be some a trap or something that will cause us harm?"

Thor shook his head. " I have a suspicion that this _gift_ is no object. Based on something Loki said, I think that it is a human."

The kitchen was silent for a moment.

" Well then." Tony said " What are we waiting for? Let's go find this person!" Everyone except Natasha headed to the door.

"Wait!" Natasha ordered. "We don't even know where to look."

"Oh!" Thor boomed in realization. He walked over to the table and carefully unfolded the rough parchment with the messily written location.

"My brother was kind enough to give us that much Information." Thor pointed to the paper.

After a moment of looking at the parchment, Tony snapped his fingers as he recognised the place.

"That's downtown, It's on the same street as that Shwarma place."

"Alright, Lets us be off!" Thor thundered as he ran out of the kitchen, closely followed by the rest of his team.

_Inside the Shwarma place_

"Why are we in here and not across the street breaking that door down?" Tony questioned as he pointed out the window to the small town house that supposedly held their target.

Steve sighed and turned to Tony. " Whether you like it or not, we need a plan. We still don't fully know what to expect when we open that door. We need to be prepared."

Natasha cut in, " We should probably find a way to get in there without causing a commotion."

The other Team members nodded their agreement. At that moment voices from the kitchen grew louder.

"Why do I have to do _that_ delivery?" A angered feminine voice asked.

"You are the delivery girl are you not? It is your _job_ to deliver." A elderly man retaliated.

" It may be my job to deliver, sir, But not to _him_. I refuse to be put through that ever again! I quit !"

The two who the voices belonged to emerged from the kitchen. In the lead was a teenage girl in a gray uniform and her light blond hair pulled neatly under her hat. The elderly man was the owner of the establishment that the Avengers currently inhabited.

"Lillian come back here this instance!" The man was ignored, and Lillian stomped out of the shwarma shop and slammed the door with a jingle.

"Dammit! Now who is going to Deliver this food?" The owner growled.

Suddenly Tony got an Idea...

Once Tony was clad in his new gray uniform he walked back into the main eating area where the team and the elderly man, Old Joe, awaited.

"Very nice, Stark" Clint said approvingly as he nodded to the suit. " Gray is _so_ your colour."

'' You really think so? I thought it made my butt look massive." Tony exclaims as he turns to show his rear.

" I cannot thank you enough for doing this, Mr. Stark. It's the house directly across from us here." Old Joe stated before having to rush back into the kitchen in order to serve more customers.

"Alright" Steve said " So the game plan is that we send Stark in as a distraction, Hawkeye and Black Widow slip in through the back, And Thor, Banner and I will wait for the orders to enter. Clear?"

"Aye aye Cappie !" Tony Cheers before grabbing the food and heading out the door, Clint and Natasha were not far behind.

Tony stood on the door step and pressed the large doorbell.

Then he waited.

"Come in Lilly dearest! I'll be up in a moment." A rough, definitely male voice called.

Tony opened the door and carefully stepped in.

The inside of the house looked relatively normal. The door that Tony had entered from lead into the kitchen. He carefully placed the Shwarma bag on the counter and was inspecting his surroundings when he heard a scream.

Tony silently crept to where he thought he heard the scream, A closed door.

"Stupid little pansy!" the man's coarse voice growled. " You are so lucky that today is your last day. I was told to take it easy on you. No more noise. I'll be back, _My_ food is here."

Tony scrambled away from the door as he heard wood creak and signaled for his team mates to hurry.

The door opened to revile a tall man with dark brown shaggy hair who was dressed in a multicoloured polka dotted Suit.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Lilly-" At that moment he noticed that it was not Lilly that stood in his house, and his strangely familiar blue eyes narrowed. "Who're you?"

"Oh," Tony started " _How_ could you not know who _I_ am?! Darling, I am Tony Stark~" Tony then bowed. " You may now be amazed."

The polka dot wearing man stepped closer to Tony. " And you may now Leave my house."

"Oh gee," Tony shrugged, "I don't think I can do that. You see, a little birdie told me that you have something that we want."

"...We?"The man Questioned lowly.

" Oh ya! I forgot to mention-" at that moment the front door burst open and Thor, Bruce and Steve appeared. The man tried reached for a large random steak knife that lay on the counter, only to have an arrow nearly impaling his hand. "- I am only the decoy~"

Thing escalated quickly after that. The man bolted to through the door and down the wooden stair case, the Avengers were not far behind.

"You'll never get us alive!" The man Shouted behind him as he ran through another door, before locking it behind him. Although, this door was made of solid metal.

Thor lifted his hammer and brought it crashing into the door, creating a sizeable dent.

He lifted it again, but just before he brought it down, A single gunshot sounded from the other side of the metal.

" We need that door opened, now!" Bruce growled. In a matter of seconds, the Hulk was ripping the large steel door off of its hinges and throwing it away with a cry.

"Good job buddy, " Tony said approvingly before rushing into the room where the man ran.

...

"Doctor... I Think we're going to need your help with this one..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Whilt thou Provoke?_**

The room that they were now in was more of a mix between a large cement cubicle and a torture chamber. There were only two other metal doors Multiple different _tools_ hung in lines on the walls, and in some places, chains hung from the ceiling. Everything in the room seemed to be perfectly organised, There were even labels for some things, Ex: The various _Equipment_ = **_Toys, _** The doors = **_Cool off room_**, **_The Warren_**.

Speakers were placed on either side of the door and were currently playing Bob Marley's " Three little birds".

All of this was taken in within a moment, before all focus was on the source of the gunshot.

The mysterious man in the polka dotted suit lay on the ground, a bullet wound to the scull, and the weapon in his hands.

"I don't _really_ think you need me to tell you that he's dead." Bruce said, solemn faced as he rejoined the group.

" He isn't the one that needs your help." Steve calls in urgency. Summoning them over to a curtained off corner labeled "Bath".

After pulling the curtain back fully, it reviled a small rectangular indoor pool, Bruce swore.

" I guess we make that _two_ body bags..." He muttered as they looked at the piteous sight that was inside the water.

A nearly peaceful ashen face surrounded by floating flaxen hair. Thick electrical wires coiled around thin scarred wrist. Both inner arms were bare, clearly showing the roughly carved words, **_ENJOY_** and **_GIFT_**. A skeletal corpse clad in simple dark scrubs.

A deep sense of sadness came over the group as they gazed at the mutilated body of the man.

Thor suddenly turned and trudged a few paces away.

"How... how could he do this?..." Thor questioned to himself." How can he do that to an innocent person just to get revenge on us! " Thor's voice was steadily growing louder in his anger.

"Thor" Natasha murmurs as she also takes her eyes off of the victim. " Calm yourself, we -"

"**Calm** **Down**? How do you expect me to calm down? My own _brother_ did this to _punish_ me- to punish _us_!" Thor shouted in anger." Did he think of _him_?" Thor gestures to the pool that all except he and Natasha were standing at. "Did _he_ have a job? A wife ? A _family_?!" Thor's anger was overpowering, small lightning bolts danced through his hair. Eventually, in his rage Thor's hammer soon collided with the nearest wall.

Previously thought lifeless emerald eyes snapped oven.

"Holy Shit! He's **_Alive_**!" Clint hollered in surprise as he and the others jumped ( fell in Tony's case) back.

"He's Alive?" Thor and Natasha Echoed.

"Yup, He's Alive all right." Tony confirms as he returns to the pool side.

" Well what the hell are we waiting for ?! Get him out! " Natasha orders as she runs over.

" Hold your horses Red!"Tony cautions as Natasha attempts to enter the water.

" We can't afford to wait, Tony!" She snaps at him.

" We have no way of knowing if those wires are active. If you wanna be electrified, jump on in."

"I agree" Bruce adds. " I think this is a job for Thor. You know how he has that whole ' I can touch lightning and it feels good' Thing going on. If any of us attempt to enter, we may die."

Thor hurriedly set his hammer down and clambered into the water. Electricity leapt over his armor before he fully emerged under water.

"Wait...Bruce, you said that If we entered we would most likely die right?" Clint enquired.

Bruce nodded. "I did."

"Then how do you explain how _he_ is still alive?" Clint nodded to the still figure that Thor was emerging with.

Bruce was silent for a moment.

" I don't."

Bruce then hurried over to help the unknown victim of this foul tragedy.

Author's Notes!

**_I love the reviews! Omnomnom! I eat the reviews!_**

Okay, Sorry guys but this chappie is a bit shorter than the others.

Oh hey! I also have a new Facebook account! Look me up! It's Antiana/ Silver Pride .

I don't really know when I will update next.

Please REVIEW!~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ahhhh! I cannot thing of a chapter name!_**

Seeing as Bruce was not fully equip to handle any extensive injuries, Tony was responsible for calling in the help.

" Hey Fury, its Tony."

"What do you want Tony." Director Fury grumbled through the receiver.

"Well, let's see. I want to travel to Hawaii on a sparkling neon helicopter and eat all of the pineapples I desire. But _that_ is what I am doing _next_ week, so If you could just send us some medics, I think that would suffice."

And that is how, less than twenty minutes later, the house was swarming with SHIELD agents.

The moment that the medics arrived they rushed the, now unconscious, man onto a stretcher and away from the action. Bruce quickly followed after them, updating them of what he had found.

Clint, Natasha and Thor were briefing Fury, while Steve and Tony helped the agents investigate the area more.

At the moment Tony was helping the agents unlock the other doors, while Steve looked over his shoulder, helplessly lost on the electrical contraption.

"Okay," Tony sighs after a beep resounds from the controls," Open her up boys."

It took three agents to pry the metallic door open, the moment that it budged, A gust of icy air was released.

"I guess we know why it's called the 'Cool off' room." Steve announced as they peered in.

" Dude, That's the biggest refrigerator I've ever seen!" Tony gasped.

And that is exactly what lay behind that door. Ice clung from the walls and ceiling in the form of Icicles and frost. In the farthest corner lay a simple ragged blanket.

"Okay ..." Tony said awkwardly, not knowing what to say at the moment. " Let's open the next door, shall we?"

Steve and Tony moved over to the door labelled " TheWarren''.

" What is a warren anyways?" Tony asks while working on the lock.

" It's a shelter for a animal, like a den or a burrow." Steve answers.

" Oh." Tony replies absentmindedly. Another beep sounds from this lock, and Steve opens it within moments.

Only one object was found in this area; A shabby looking mattress.

"Alright Guys." Tony calls to the agents, " Do your thing."

"Stark, Rogers. A word." Fury requests.

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, who groaned in displeasure, and dragged the billionaire over to the director.

" Now that I have all of you here-" Fury began, only to be interrupted by Agent Hill**_._**

"My apologies sir, but we found this on the criminal" She then handed Fury a evidence bag that contained a crumpled note.

After scanning over the contents on the paper, Fury wordlessly handed the bag to Thor.

Thor silently inspected the words, his face growing more livid as he read. Finally, as he finished analysing the last words, Thor thrust the plastic bag into Clint's hands and trudged out of the basement.

"Wow, what made him so angry?" Steve asked as he , Tony, and Natasha gazed over Clint's shoulder to get a look at the note.

_My dearest brother,_

_If you have found this I can only assume that I was not successful in my great __**Scheme. **__But you should know that I always get my revenge. I do hope that you enjoy your gift. I was thinking of getting you a cat, but it was convenient that I happened to have __**this**__ little cutie. His name is Arthur, he likes tea, reading, and a bunch of other things that I do not care about._

_I do hope that you do not think that I randomly chose him to be... Trained. In fact, the reason that I had him was simply because he had some Information that I sought. Sadly It looks like Arthur is stronger than I first thought. Therefore I came up with another purpose for him: To be your newest burden, or __**pet**__ if you will._

_He is actually, quite remarkable. I did not expect the poor sap to last the first week, let alone months._

_Good luck _

**_- Loki_**

"I understand now."Steve uttered simply.

" Alright." Fury barked, grabbing all of their attention. " As I was about to say, I think it would be best if _Arthur_ were to stay with you. Loki's letter only made me more certain of my decision."

Clint opened his mouth to say something, but Fury continued on.

" I will be providing a number of SHIELDs medical staff to stay near Arthur, until they find that they are no longer needed. Loki may not have been the only person who was interested in Arthur, this man needs protection. And your team is as good as any. And while you do that, my agents and I will be working on finding out more about Arthur."

"We will be honored to accommodate the injured man." Thor boomed, making everyone jump as they had not noticed him return.

"How do you know that we will be able to care for him?" Tony asks." We have no idea what he is like mentally. After a year of torture, I would think he would be a bit... different." He mumbled, revealing everyone else's thoughts.

Thor's brows furrowed as he repeated his previous statement more forcefully. " We will be honored to accommodate the injured man."

" I am just saying, we might not be prepared for caring for a human being." Tony said with his hands up in a peace gesture. " Hell, I once had a pet goldfish. He died the hour after I bought him."

Natasha looked amused. "How did you manage that?"

Tony looked at the ground sheepishly. "I... I tried to feed him a cheese burger... Poor Gilligan."

"Alright, so we keep Tony away from him. I think other than that we can handle Arthur." Steve stated causing Clint to nod.

"Agreed." Fury concluded." At this moment My medics, Banner, and Arthur are settling down in The Tower. I don't think you five are needed any longer."

"See ya later Fury!" Tony called as he nearly ran out the door, crashing into a few agents along the way.

"Oh, one more thing." Fury hollered after the retreating team. " Next time call before you do something like this."

Tony shouted from the floor above right before slamming the door.

"Nope!"

Author thing:

Hi again Everyone! I am seriously loing your comments!

And I have noticed that some of you are Fullmetal Alchemist Fans! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Yup... that is all I can really think of saying right now...

I update when I feel that people enjoy the story, so please REVIEW!

Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours later, Arthur woke for the first time since arriving...

And stared at the ceiling with blank, heavy eyes before promptly falling asleep one instance later.

Bruce said that it was to be expected. And that this was to become a customary routine, at least until Arthur was well enough to handle being conscious for long periods of time.

During this time, the team decided that it would be best if someone was always present in the room. Just in case.

It was during one of Natasha's many shifts when Arthur happened to completely awaken.

S_P

Dreary jade orbs drifted round the surroundings in a silent inspection before falling on the only other figure in the room.

A woman clad in black sat in the far corner of the room, a warn looking book positioned in her hands. Her scarlet mane being the lone splash of colour in the dull beige vicinity.

Arthur lay motionless on the soft mattress, having seen no threat from the women as of yet, there was no need to move.

But he still kept an eye on the unknown female, waiting for the faintest sign of danger.

...

Five minutes and three page flips later, the lone door slowly opened to reveal a average sized man with a mop of shaggy brown hair.

"Hey Nat," The man calls in a naturally gentle voice as he walks over to 'Nat', "It's my turn to watch over him. You should probably get some rest."

Nat promptly slammed her book shut, not even bothering to mark the page.

The sound of the newly closed book was enough noise to cause Arthur to jump with panic, finally drawing the attention of the two strangers to his now shaking form.

"Bruce..." Nat whispers as she gradually stands, watching Arthur for any unpredictable movements.

" I know, Natasha. No sudden movements. We don't want to frighten him." Bruce answers in a equally hushed voice. " Go get the others. Inform them that Arthur is awake." Bruce commanded softly, only moving his eyes from Arthur to give Natasha a look that clearly stated that he was in charge now.

Natasha did not question the Doctor, and was soon out the door.

"Hello there Arthur." Bruce greets kindly, hands facing palm up in a sign of peace as he leisurely moves closer to the fearful man on the bed. " My name is Bruce. How are you feeling today?"

As he continued to move forward, Bruce became aware of Arthur's rapid breathing.

"Whoa there, big guy." Bruce immediately stopped and took a step back. "Calm down, Arthur. Relax. Breath in." Bruce paused, feeling a tad of pride when he saw Arthur take a shaking breath. " And out." He continued instructing in his most relaxing voice.

This is the situation that occurred for a good three minutes, and at the end of this time Bruce still stood where he was while Arthur now sat cross-legged on the bed, blankets messily curling around him.

"Much better." Bruce sighed.

Deciding to take the approach as something more civilised, Bruce tipped his head to indicate the part of the bed that was not currently inhabited by an instable previous prisoner.

"Is that seat taken?" He inquired carefully.

Arthur tilted his head in contemplation as he silently scrutinised the man before him. After a moment he opened his mouth to respond.

"N-no..." Arthur's voice was rough with disuse and he tried again.

" N-no, it is not taken." It was more of a question then a answer, but Bruce was willing to take it.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Bruce inquired again as he settled himself on the mattress, respecting Arthur's space at the same time.

"Fine." Arthur murmured into the sheet that he now clutched to himself.

"Alright" Bruce nodded. "Everything is well? Nothing hurts?" He asked doubtfully.

Although Arthur had made a miraculous recovery, there was nearly no chance of him even _breathing_ without some amount of pain for at least a week.

To Bruce's astonishment, Arthur began to giggle. There was nothing wicked or evil contained in the laughter. The careless tittering held a sense of innocence that none would have thought remained in the grown blond.

"N-no." Arthur managed to stutter out with upturned lips.

"No?"Bruce questioned, all the more confused.

Arthur nodded, as if agreeing.

"I hurt." He then looked to his hands. "I always hurt. That's what _he_ wants." The blond shrugged.

After saying this, the pale blond seemed to recall something, as he began whipping his head 'round the room appearing to be searching for something.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Bruce voiced his bewilderment as he watch the man start to shake.

"Where is he? Oh god, Where is he!"Arthur demanded, turning wide confused eyes to meet Bruce's.

"Where is who Arthur? What's wrong?" He questioned quickly.

Concern began to fill the Doctor as he noticed that Arthur had begun to hyperventilate again.

"Where is he? Where am I?" The panic practically radiated from Arthur as he suddenly attempted to jump off of the bed, blankets still tangled around his waist.

Needless to say, thinks did not exactly work out in Arthur's favour.

Luckily Arthur had enough sense to attempt to catch himself, although frail arms soon buckled under unfamiliar weight.

"Whoa there!" Bruce yelped, soon kneeling at the Brit's side. "Are you alright?"

Arthur simply lay face down on the graciously carpeted floor.

"Where am I?" He questioned again, yet in a much more weary tone.

Before Bruce could answer, the calm voice of Tony drifted in from the doorway.

"You are currently in one of the multiple spare rooms that are located in Sta-_Avengers_ tower." Tony drawled in his most accommodating tone. "Welcome to the good life."

Arthur finally glanced up at the billionaire curiously.

"The good life?"

Tony grinned and outstretched his arms dramatically.

"The _best_ life."

"Oh... that sounds nice."

And Bruce smiled at the scene.


End file.
